The present invention relates to a balancing device for firearms.
It has long been known to modify the balance of a firearm by applying weights in various positions on the body of the firearm.
Balancing systems of the known type are numerous and disparate. For example, balancing systems are known which are constituted by weights which can be applied to the barrel or barrels of a gun or to the rib.
The weights are normally fixed by means of screws in discrete positions or along guides that allow a continuous adjustment of the position of the weight or weights with respect to the extension of the barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,037 discloses a system of the type described above.
Balancing devices are also known which provide for the application of one or more weights at the stock or grip of the firearm.
US 2010/0285720 discloses a marching band rifle which includes a recess in the stock for accommodating a series of weights, constituted by metallic discs, so as to adjust the balance of the rifle.
Italian patent application ITBS2009A218 discloses a balancing systems for hunting guns and target shooting guns which provides for one or more rear balancing masses which are inserted and retained transversely in the stock of the gun and one or more front balancing weights applied to the barrels. The stock of the gun is provided, in the region of the grip, with a cavity that is extended vertically and the rear balancing masses are accommodated and enclosed within the cavity.
DE19825951 discloses a lightweight frame for a gun made of carbon fiber laminate. The single piece frame includes the barrel support and the stock and has shaped recesses into which balance masses can be fitted to adjust the balance of the weapon. The ballast masses are secured by screw fasteners into threaded sleeves bonded into the laminate.
Balancing systems of the prior art have drawbacks of a functional nature, especially as regards the ease of application of the heavy masses.
In order to obtain the desired balance, the user must in fact mount and remove the weights several times before achieving the desired combination.
Since balancing systems of the known type have different weights and fastening systems for the barrels or for the stock, it is furthermore necessary to be equipped with several components having different shapes and weights.
The balancing system disclosed in DE19825951 cannot be adapted to different rifles and shotguns because it is not provided with a support for the masses. The weight of the masses cannot be finely adjusted and the masses cannot be mounted close to the muzzle.
Other prior art balancing systems do not allow for an independent balancing of the right or left hand side of the weapon.